1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible component for storage component of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include numerous storage structures, such as consoles, located throughout the passenger compartment of the vehicle. For example, center consoles are typically disposed between front seats of the vehicle, and other types of consoles are often disposed along the doors or dashboard. Such consoles have doors to selectively close the storage area provided in the console. For example, an articulated or flexible door, known in the art as a tambour door, can be used to close an opening to the storage area. Tambour doors are particularly useful for closing an opening having a non-linear profile, because tambour doors can ride on tracks or rails that follow the non-linear profiles or contours of the opening. Typically, tambour doors include multiple slats or segments that fit into and ride on the tracks or rails. The consoles are often used as both a storage area and an arm rest. Passengers typically rest their arm on the door to the center console and also find it convenient to place personal items on the door.